Kha'Zix/Development
Champion Sneak Peek - Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver If you take the time to examine the many wonders of nature, you'll find a fair number of animals that are remarkably well-adapted to their environment. It isn't every day, however, that you run across a creature that can adapt to every environment. Feast your eyes on this fine specimen here. Meet , the Voidreaver - the most highly evolved champion yet to grace the Fields of Justice. Maybe you're marveling at the iridescent or the intimidating racks? Well, you'll find that's just one of many possible evolutionary paths your Voidreaver can take. Perhaps some adaptive and wicked, scythe-like might be more appropriate to your particular hunting ground. Whichever evolutions you choose to manifest, you'll find Kha'Zix has just the tools you need to viciously slaughter prey. If you're the kind of assassin that's always ready to adapt, evolve, and overcome, you'll want to keep an eye on the latest addition to the Void lineup. Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver, Revealed By NeeksNaman Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver, Revealed , the Voidreaver, will be devouring prey on the Fields of Justice in the upcoming patch. A flexible jungle assassin, Kha'Zix excels at surprising enemy champions and quickly dealing massive burst damage. Moreover, his unique evolution gameplay allows him to adapt to different enemy team comps and strategies by customizing his abilities over the course of the match. Here's a full rundown of his abilities: I= ;Unseen Threat When Kha'Zix is not visible to the enemy team, he gains Unseen Threat, causing his next basic attack against an enemy champion to deal and . |-|Q= ;Taste Their Fear Deal to a single target. Damage against isolated targets is significantly increased. Kha'Zix passively marks enemies that are isolated from nearby allies. * increases damage to isolated targets even further. Kha'Zix also gains increased range on both Taste Their Fear and his basic attack. |-|W= ;Void Spike Kha'Zix fires spikes that explode on contact, dealing to all nearby enemies. Kha'Zix is healed if he is within the explosion radius. * causes Void Spike to fire three projectiles in a cone. Spikes will also apply to all enemies caught within the area of effect. |-|E= ;Leap Kha'Zix leaps to an area, dealing to enemies in the area he lands. * increases Leap's range dramatically and causes a kill or assists to refresh the cooldown of Leap. |-|R= ;Void Assault Each rank of Void Assault allows Kha'Zix to evolve one of his active abilities, granting it an additional effect. Upon activation, Kha'Zix enters stealth and gains , increasing Movement Speed. Kha'Zix can cast again for a short time after activation. * allows Kha'Zix to cast three times over the course of its duration and reduces any damage he sustains while in stealth. The bonus effects that Kha'Zix accrues for a target make him a natural jungler. His core initiation skill, , allows him to stage ganks from unexpected angles, even over long distances or across terrain. If his quarry happens to be a lone champion, Kha'Zix can utilize the bonus damage from combined with the initial magic damage from to truly devastating effect. Remember that the area of effect damage from can help clear away any lingering minions to a foe, making them vulnerable to some additional punishment. Once he's initiated, clever repositioning can allow Kha'Zix to break line of sight and refresh . Juking into the brush, using to withdraw and reinitiate, or entering stealth by casting will allow the Voidreaver to continually slow enemies and lay down bonus damage from his . Cunning use of is key to maximizing Kha'Zix's damage potential. Later in the match, allows Kha'Zix to safely and aggressively navigate team fights. After into combat, Kha'Zix can use his to evade attacks while he picks apart vulnerable members of the enemy team. Once he's downed an opponent, activating again can allow him to either safely withdraw or reinitiate on another target with . Each of Kha'Zix's active abilities can also be evolved to provide greater utility. At Levels 6, 11, and 16, he'll gain an Evolution Point that can be spent to unlock additional effects on a specific skill. If you'd like greater hit and run potential, for example, choosing to evolve and can drastically increase your mobility by offering additional and a second after scoring a kill or assist. If you find yourself falling behind, combining with can give you increased durability in team fights and greater farming and poke potential while you catch up on gold. Tailoring your evolutions to address the challenges of a specific match-up can give you that extra edge you need to finish strong in a close match-up. Inside Design: the Evolution of Kha'Zix By ByronicHero Inside Design: the Evolution of Kha'Zix The Fields of Justice are about to get even more dangerous, as , the Voidreaver arrives to claim his place at the top of the food chain. Kha'Zix's evolution gameplay influenced his entire design, from the abilities down through art, animation, voice, and story. To learn more about this apex predator, we caught up with some of the Rioters that helped make him a reality. Media Music= ;Related Music Dark Star 2017 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Dark Star 2017 Teaser| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| League of Legends - Mecha Kha'Zix| Kha'Zix Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Kha Zix concept 3.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha Zix concept 2.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha Zix concept 1.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha Zix concept 4.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha Zix concept 5.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Concept Final.png|Kha'Zix Concept Final Rengar vs Kha'Zix.png|Kha'Zix vs. Rengar (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Mecha Kha'Zix Promo.png|Mecha Kha'Zix Promo Kha Zix Mecha concept.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Kha'Zix Mecha Model.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Kha'Zix Mecha Render.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Model 2 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Kha Zix GuardianoftheSands concept.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Kha'Zix Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Dark Star 2017 concept 01.jpg|Dark Star 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Dark Star 2017 concept 02.jpg|Dark Star 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Dark Star 2017 concept 03.jpg|Dark Star 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Kha'Zix DarkStar Splash concept 01.jpg|Dark Star Kha'Zix Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Kha'Zix DarkStar Splash concept 02.jpg|Dark Star Kha'Zix Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Category:Champion development Category:Kha'Zix